


Leokumi Week Day Four (Story Two) - Modern AU

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Dates, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, camilla is the ultimate wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: Camilla invites Takumi on a date
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540042
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Leokumi Week Day Four (Story Two) - Modern AU

“Hello.” A woman’s voice came from across the table in the library where Takumi sat, and he looked up from his book, surprised. The woman was tall, with... purple hair? “My name is Camilla. I’m sorry to interrupt your reading, dear, but I was wondering if you’d be interested in going to dinner this weekend?”

Takumi gazed up at her from over his book, mouth agape. He most definitely did not want to go on this date, but how did he say that without being rude? She’d asked so nicely, he didn’t want to be mean in response. Ryoma had lectured him enough recently about working on “being nicer.” Oh no, he’s been quiet for too long. He needs to answer. Oh gods, what do I say-

Hinata jumped in from where he was sitting beside Takumi, placing his hands on Takumi’s shoulders and leaning towards Camilla. “He’d love to go!”

“I would?” Takumi asked, eyebrow raised.

“Uh, duh! Of course you would!”

Camilla laughed kindly at them. “You don’t need to answer right now, dear. Here, I’ll give you my number and you can call me when you’ve made a decision, okay?”

“Uh, sure,” Takumi responded weakly. What was he getting himself into this time? No matter, he could just call Camilla when he got home and turn her down then, no big deal.

•••

“Oh come on Takumi, you have to go!” Hinoka said.

“She’s quite the catch,” Ryoma added, grinning.

“But-“

“No buts! What reason could you possibly have for not wanting to go?” Hinoka rolled her eyes. “Just say yes and go on that date!” She said, hands on her hips.

Takumi looked to Sakura for help. 

“You really should go, big brother. It could be fun!”

Takumi sighed, resigned to his fate, and picked up his phone.

“Uh, Camilla? Hi, this is Takumi- yes, I’d like to go on that date.”

•••

I shouldn’t be here, Takumi thought to himself as he stood on the front step of Camilla’s home. Why on earth did I let them all convince me to come on this date? I’m gay! He sighed as he raised his hand and knocked on the front door. Oh yeah, that’s why. I’m still too scared to actually tell them that I’m gay. The front door opened and instead of Camilla, Takumi found himself face to face with a young man - one of Camilla’s brothers, he presumed. Oh no, Takumi thought. He’s really cute.

“You’re Takumi, yeah?” The boy asked. “Come in, Camilla won’t be long.”

“Thanks,” Takumi said, walking inside and taking off his shoes. “I’m sorry but, I don’t know your name?” Takumi craned his head over his shoulder to look at Camilla’s brother, who was standing behind him. The boy’s eyes snapped up from the floor to meet Takumi’s. Was he blushing?

“Ah, my name is Leo.”

“Nice to meet you Leo.” Takumi turned back around to stop himself from staring. Gods, this boy was attractive- pretty blonde hair, beautiful eyes, a nice figure. What he wouldn’t give to be going on a date with Leo instead...

Stop that, Takumi. What are you going to do, get the number of your date’s brother? Yeah, right.

“You can sit down, you know,” Leo chuckled from behind him.

“Ah, thanks,” Takumi sat awkwardly on the edge of the couch, and Leo sat too, a good metre away from where Takumi was.

“Um, so... how did you meet Camilla?” It was a poor attempt at small talk, but Takumi was grateful for it nonetheless. If nothing else, it at least managed to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the both of them. 

“Oh, she came up to me a couple of days ago at the library,” Takumi said, scratching the back of his neck.

Leo sat up a little straighter. “Do you read much?”

“All the time,” Takumi laughed. “I’ll read anything, but philosophy and history books are my favourite.”

“Me too!” Leo leant forward, eyes shining, and Takumi knew right then he was a goner. That excited look on his face was just too cute. Takumi leaned in as well, smiling, and he felt an odd lightness in his chest. They began to talk about their favourite books, which quickly developed into a philosophy debate and then somehow went around to a discussion on the best way to prepare different kinds of soups.

“I’m telling you Takumi, cream and parsley in tomato soup, it does wonders for the canned stuff.”

“I’ll have to try it someday,” Takumi laughed, “but only if you agree to try miso soup.”

“It’s a deal,” Leo smiled, leaning back into the couch. They were sitting much closer to each other now, knees brushing when they moved. Every touch seemed to send a jolt of electricity through Takumi, and he silently cursed himself for it. How did he have it this bad for Leo, this quickly? He had only been talking to Leo for an hour.

Wait, he’s been here for an hour? How long does Camilla take to get ready?

Right on cue, the distinct thud of footsteps sounded on the stairs and Takumi’s heart sank. This would be Camilla now, and that means he’s going to have to tear himself away from Leo and go out with her instead, and then he’d probably never get the chance to see Leo again because the gods know he isn’t going to ask his date for her brother’s number. 

Both he and Leo looked over as Camilla entered the room and raised their eyebrows in surprise. She was wearing what appeared to be pyjamas, hair unbrushed, like she had just rolled out of bed.

“I’m so sorry Takumi dear,” she said, “but I just feel absolutely awful right now, I won’t be able to go out. I’m so sorry for making you come all this way for nothing.”

Takumi was about to reassure her while internally celebrating - because maybe I can ask for Leo’s number now! - when Camilla perked up, clapping her hands together. “I know!” She said brightly. “Why don’t you two go and have dinner? You seem to be getting along well, and I’d hate for that reservation I made to go to waste.”

Takumi looked over at Leo to see him looking back, both of them blushing heavily.

“It’s settled!” Camilla cheered, pulling them off the couch and practically herding them out the front door. “You two have fun now!”

The first five minutes of the walk to the restaurant was covered in an awkward silence, before Leo burst out laughing. 

“I’m sorry, I just-“ Leo covered his face with one hand. “Camilla really is too much sometimes.”

Takumi started to laugh too, and soon they were both laughing together as they walked down the street. Takumi thought they probably looked a bit like lunatics, but he didn’t particularly care. They were still chuckling softly as they approached the restaurant, Leo holding the door open for Takumi.

“What a gentleman,” Takumi teased.

“I’m always a gentleman,” Leo replied, pulling Takumi’s seat out for him with a flourish, as if to make a point. Normally, Takumi would be annoyed, but he just laughed. They continued their earlier conversation while they waited, barely pausing to speak with the waiter when they came over to take their orders, rushing out theories in between bites of food. Takumi couldn’t remember a time where it had been this easy to talk to someone, where he felt like he was making a valuable contribution to the conversation. Where he could honestly say he was completely enjoying himself. During a lull in the conversation, where Leo and Takumi had decided that it was probably a good idea to actually eat their meals before they got too cold, Takumi felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out, he raised his eyebrows at the text from Camilla which showed on the screen.

‘How’s the date going?‘

Suspicion niggled at the back of his mind, so he typed back, 

‘did you... plan this?‘

‘Maybe ;)’

‘Camilla...‘

‘Oh, fine, you got me. Poor Leo has been sighing longingly at you in that library for a few weeks now, but the dear is much too shy to make anything even resembling a move, so I thought I’d make one for him.’

While Takumi was still reading this message, another one was sent through.

‘Don’t tell him I told you, though. He’ll be so mad with me if he knew I planned this without telling him, not to mention incredibly embarrassed. Although, I dare say he’s already figured it out... he’s such a smart boy.‘

Smiling, Takumi replied, 

‘Yeah, he is... and don’t worry, I won’t tell him.‘ 

“Who are you texting?” Leo asked, and Takumi was momentarily worried that Leo was annoyed before seeing the small smile at tugging at the corners of Leo’s mouth.

Takumi couldn’t fight his grin when he replied, “oh, Camilla wanted to know how our date was going.”

Leo paused before replying, but when he spoke he sounded unsurprised. “Well, you can tell her I think it’s going well, even if she decided to set us up in the most convoluted way possible.”

Takumi laughed. “Honestly, she probably could have just said ‘hey you should go on a date with my brother’ and I would have agreed.”

Leo laughed with him. “How about next weekend, we set up our own date?”

“Ooh, you want to go on another date?” Takumi tried to sound teasing, but his heart hammering away in his chest wasn’t exactly helping his calm facade.

Leo grinned, colour rising to his cheeks. “Absolutely.”


End file.
